


You’re the best

by nutjob1710



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Philinda - Freeform, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutjob1710/pseuds/nutjob1710
Summary: Phil is stressed and isn’t taking care of himself.....luckily May is there for that...
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 15





	You’re the best

The corridors of the Communications Academy were milling with cadets as they scurried up and down in a desperate hurry to either get to the library or back to their rooms to study.

The midterms of all the academies were usually held together but this time the Communications Academy’s exams had gotten delayed due to some unknown reason (Fury wouldn’t say anything except “It’s classified.”)

May walked down the crowded hallways and the crowd more or less unconsciously parted to make way for her because of not only the name she had earned in the Academy but also because of her commanding presence.

Very few people had seen her other fun-loving and fluffy side, Phil Coulson being one of the lucky few.

She reached her destination and rapped sharply on the dorm door. She heard shuffling sounds from inside and the door swung open to reveal her favourite pair of blue eyes, which immediately lit up as soon as they saw her.

“Oh my god!! What a surprise!! My girlfriend decided to come and visit me!! I can’t believe it!!” Phil said as he pretended to swoon dramatically, before pulling May close and kissing her forehead.

May rolled her eyes but couldn’t control the smile that was stuck on her face as she kissed him and pulled him into his room, locking the door.

She pushed him onto his bed and plopped down next to him. “Ooh, I see where this is going...” Phil teasingly said, waggling his eyebrows. “Shut up.” May said, attempting to glare at him but failing magnificently. Phil just laughed and kissed her nose. He then put his arm around her and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

“Wait a minute....is that honey almond cookies I smell....oh my gosh!! You brought me cookies!!” Phil said excitedly, noticing the packet in her hand for the first time. He atttempted to make a wild grab at it, but ended up face-flat on the bed.

Melinda just dangled it above his head and smirked at him, “You need to eat some actual food. Not just a cookie. You can’t stay stuck in your room the whole day!!”, she said giving it to him. 

“ Ya ya whatever” Phil said through a mouthful of cookies, “Mmm, these are good!”

“I didn’t make them, for your information. Maria did.” May said. “Oh trust me I know.” Phil said with an absolutely straight face, “The very fact that no one’s informed me of a fire at the Operations Academy itself means that you didn’t bake these....” He was cut off by a pillow hitting him square in the face. 

“You are the worst you know!” May huffed. “And you’re the best.” Phil said gently, all traces of teasing gone from his voice. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her long and slow. It still sent her heart into overdrive when he did that.

Their kiss was becoming more heated when the moment was interrupted by none other than the only person with this kind of perfect timing, Maria Hill. “Oh. My. God!! I don’t wanna be scarred for life!!” she screeched, her hand flying up to cover her eyes, the other hand on the door as if she were ready to fly out at any moment.

Both Coulson and May turned red at this and put sufficient space between them for Maria’s sake. “Is it ok to look?? I just came to check if Mel was with you and I find you guys making out like crazy!! Well I am glad you finally got your act together. But no traumatising me before I even go out in the field!”

May huffed at this, annoyed at the interruption, “It’s ok to look Maria. What did you want??” Maria cautiously removed her hand from her eyes and when she confirmed once again that it was ok to look, she went back to her usual self.

“Ya,ok, here’s the thing. We’re all having a big lunch to celebrate Vic’s birthday and we were wondering if...no scrap that...Vic demands your presence there.” she said looking pointedly at May. May sighed and said,“There’s no need for an invitation you know. Of course I’ll come. In fact, I was just coming when...” she waggled her hand in Phil’s direction, “...men.” Maria nodded in agreement, while Phil just gaped at the two of them. 

“I will come back later to make you eat something.” May said, raising her eyebrows at Phil. “Ok,ok. I love you.” he said, lightly pecking her lips. “I love you too.” she said smiling. 

An “Ugh ok!! Let’s get this show on the road already!! You two are such saps!” alerted them to Maria’s presence. They both grinned sheepishly and shared one last, quick kiss before May walked out with Maria, who was constantly rolling her eyes.

Phil smiled dopily to himself and went back to his books, all the while thinking that he wouldn’t go and eat his lunch if it meant the love of his life would come and make him do it.


End file.
